The Dark Side of the Moon
by Empress T'Pau
Summary: Hey what happens when we mix Sailor Moon and Star Trek? Used to be called I got bored so i wrote this The Last Chapter is up!Review or flame is all that i ask!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: None of it is mine!!!!! It all belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Paramount!  
  
Historians note: this story takes place before Star Trek VI but as to what universe or time this occurred is entirely up to you.  
  
Synopsis: Serena Tsukino finds her self on board the Enterprise. The Enterprise Has traveled back in time (surprise, surprise!) and in a different universe. When the enterprise landing party gets into trouble one of their colleagues get left behind. Well Serena just so happens to be her exact replica and is accidentally beamed aboard the Enterprise. Serena and the crew must face an immense unknown force that will cause them to sacrifice everything.  
  
The Dark side of the moon or...  
Maija just had nothing to do  
  
The Enterprise was passing through an unstable wormhole. Everyone was unconscious by this point. The ship was sliding down the wormhole at a speed faster than warp. After several minutes of nothingness the ship came to a stop. Uhura was the first in the bridge to arise. She looked over at the bridge people were on the ground some were coming to. She then carefully went over to Spock and shook his shoulders. All she remembered was he hitting his head on the console before she blacked out.  
The first thing Spock saw was Uhura's almond shaped eyes. He suddenly remembered what had happened. He touched his head and felt the blood on it he had hit his pretty hard. "Are you alright Spock?" Uhura spoke.  
  
"Quite alright commander-"  
  
McCoy comes in and growls, "What the heck did you do Jim! Oh my...Spock your head!"  
  
"Doctor I am quite alright-" Spock said.  
  
"In a pigs eye. Look at that head it's a bloody mess come now!" McCoy was coming over to him with med scanner.  
  
"Doctor there is no need for such drama", Spock got up to say but then his eyes turned to the back of his head and he collapsed.  
  
Uhura held him but his weight was too much for her, that she almost dropped him. She realized that she was also injured herself. She continued to hold Spock until the med unit that Doctor McCoy ordered came and put him in a stretcher and carried him off.  
  
McCoy sneered, "Alright in you Vulcan mind."  
  
Captain Kirk stood up not believing in what just happened. Where are we? He thought to himself. He hit the comm. System ad asked, "Scotty what happened?!"  
  
"Sir it looks like we went through a wormhole. I do na' know how it happened but are scanners say we aren't even in our own universe. Sir... I don't think there's a way back ..."  
  
"I'll get back to you Scott.", Kirk looked around. His bridge was a total mess. How did this happen, "Uhura how many casualties?"  
  
Uhura scanned her console she had a look of relief on her face. " None, sir." She looked at the cuts on her leg she was in pain. Uhura never thought that she would Ever report such a thing after what had taken place. The ship was hurt badly. The way Everything was rocked. She shuddered.  
  
  
******  
  
Seline sat on her bed looking out her window. Something horrible  
happened to ship while she was off duty. Her things were on the ground and the ship was on yellow alert. Her blond hair cascaded to her knees as she got up. Her roommate Dhalia'th rushed into the room. Dhalia'th's skin was covered in dirt and she had several small cuts on her face and arms. She looked horrified and extremely hurt.  
  
"Dhalia'th what happened!" Seline yelled.  
  
"I don't know. One minute I'm tending to the shard blossoms in bio lab when all of a sudden everything starts to shake and I make a face-plant right into the shard blossoms and dirt." Dhalia'th's eyes began to change colors along with her skin.  
  
"Are you alright?" Seline asked.  
  
"Oh, no...!" Dhalia shook her head "I better get to sickbay before it gets worse."  
  
"I'll come along with you..."  
Dhalia'th's skin was purple now and her eyes were a ridiculous color green. She was trembling and she was loosing consciousness. It was dangerous when this happened to Jahi's. Dhalia'th was not supposed to change color unless she wanted to but when it happened involuntarily it was quite dangerous. They both walked out to sickbay.  
  
******  
  
McCoy was sweating like a hog. There were so many people in sickbay. It was horrible to say the least. Christine was hovering over Spock like a mother hen would her chick. McCoy grumbled at Christine, "Christine get yourself over here I got a Jahi'sian changing all kinds of colors." Christine blushed deep rouge. She was so embarrassed. Dhalia'th was a spectrum of colors. She was trembling and almost foaming in the mouth. She was suffering the equivalent of a human suffering from stroke.  
  
Seline looked around sickbay it was bustling with people. No serious injuries except for maybe the Vulcan lying over on the med bed. He looked ill and had lots of skin graphed over his head. Dhalia'th was beginning to change back to her normal skin tone. Seline walked towards the doctor. Seline wasn't sure whether she should or not, but in the end she began to walk towards the doctor.  
  
"Will she be alright", Seline asked. The doctor shot her a glance and simply nodded. He was to busy working on the tellarite. Dhalia'th would be fine, but now she had to report to the bridge because the science officer was injured and guess who has to take his place.  
  
*****  
  
Seline stepped onto the bridge. The Captain turned around on his command chair. He looked at her with a glimpse of excitement, but it faded just as it came. He was expecting someone. Perhaps the Vulcan thought Seline. Seline was going over to the science station when the captain turned around again and asked a question.  
  
"Lieutenant Tsukino you are here to take over the science station?" The captain asked irritated.  
  
"Aye sir...is there a problem." Seline asked in the same irritated voice.  
  
"Take your station lieutenant." Kirk grinned almost cruelly. He sat there amused as Seline took her station. ' I am going to have some fun with the new lieutenant. She probably couldn't handle a class three computer without the Vulcan hitting her over the head with the computer manual.'  
  
Seline sat there going over the computer library. She was puffing with anger. 'How dare the captain think that I was not capable of using a science station? That fat lump probably couldn't handle a class three computer without the Vulcan hitting him over the head with the computer manual. I'll show him just because I am blond doesn't mean I can't use a computer.'  
The captain rose from his chair quite seriously now. He looked sad and worried. Had he been a Jahi's his skin would be green. He raised his head and asked, "Lieutenant Do you know what happened?"  
  
"From what are scanners tell us sir it looks like we entered wormhole...at warp ten!!  
  
"What! That's preposterous! It's impossible to get to warp ten. We would be everywhere all a once. It doesn't make any sense."  
  
Seline's eyes where watering. Why was he like that? "Sir the scanners do not lie. In fact Captain it is quite likely that when we entered the wormhole that it boosted the warp capabilities of this ship. Secondly Captain we seem to be in another universe and might I suggest that we move away from the planet we are in orbit around. From what It looks like the planet seems to be quite like 20th century Earth. They may have found us by now."  
  
The captain just stared at her. Uhura the comm. Officer was slightly amused, but she concealed her emotions quite well. Seline just gave the captain an icy stare. She proved herself now what. Seline continued to look at the captain with cold eyes.  
  
"Very well Lieutenant. We shall, but since we are here why not collect some data on this planet? Why don't you and some other colleagues go and investigate this planet. It may prove some use to us. In the meanwhile Uhura please call doctor McCoy and let him know of what happened, Mister Sulu please move away from the planet but keep it close enough to have transporters available. "  
  
"Aye sir, but I doubt it is of any importance." Seline trailed off so that her commanding officer couldn't hear her. Seline was tired and did not want to go, but she had no choice. She just stared at the view screen containing the view of the earth like planet. Seline just wanted to go back home, her own universe where she belongs.  
  
******  
  
"...Pay attention everybody. We are just going to survey the planet. Please make sure that you hide all scanners while down there." Seline's voice rang in the transporter room. "We will stay there for an hour and come back at the meeting place. Does everyone understand?" Everyone nodded his or her heads. "Very well then Commander Scott energize."  
  
The engineer lowered the levers and the group of scientist disappeared in a shimmer. Some how the engineer felt as if they should not have done that, but then again he was not the captain.  
  
******  
  
The landing party had beamed down on the back of an alley. All dressed up in twentieth century clothing. They began to step out of the dark alley into sunlight. Seline looked at the trees they were loaded with what looked to be cherry blossoms. The sky was a clear blue and the soft cooing of birds could be heard in the distance. "Ensign Mircoff please scan the surrounding..."  
  
"Aye ma'am... It seems to be a lot like late twentieth century earth. The pollution and population seem to be about just the same. Ma'am I seem to be getting some primary waves."  
  
"Primary waves? That means an earthquake is coming!" Seline sharply breathed.  
  
"That's right, but the waves aren't that strong. It will probably be a 2.5 or something like that nothing to worry about." Mircoff replied with relief.  
  
"Alright then Myelin and Boeing are with you Mircoff. And Kinsley your with me." Seline said. She was enjoying being in charge. "We meet here in an hour." With that everyone broke up into groups and left.  
  
Seline began walking down the street with Kinsley. Seline walked quickly in deep thought. She then stopped and looked at Kinsley doubtfully. "Robert, may I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure Seline." Kinsley replied. He was sweating because of trying to keep up with Seline.  
  
"The Captain was a complete jerk to me. I mean, the guy completely didn't believe that I couldn't handle the science station. I was thinking that maybe I should transfer that is if we ever get out of this universe."  
  
"Well the man is a hero Seline, and don't get any funny ideas of transferring out. Do you realize how lucky you are or being part of the crew of the enterprise, under the command of some of history's greatest legends. You are crazy if you want to leave."  
  
"I guess your right. I mean, I could have killed to be in the enterprise, but the captain...err!!! Sorry Robert I am just really preoccupied with our current situation. I don't think we can get back home Robert. We went through a wormhole at warp ten for crying out loud." Seline was very tired at this point.  
  
"Well imagine how hard it must be for the captain right now Seline. He is responsible for over five hundred lives. How will he be able to tell us that there is no way to get back home if we can't Seline? You are not the one who will have to (Sigh)...sorry I am a little scared." Kinsley said.  
  
Seline suddenly heard a small bleep on her tricorder. She completely ignored it and went over to look at a small shop. "Robert look aren't those so cute." She was pointing at a couple of small trinkets that resembled puppies. Seline kept walking deeper and deeper into the store until she lost contact with him. The tricorder again bleeped again when all of a sudden the ground began to shake violently. The building was beginning to collapse. Seline lost Robert in a swirl of people panicking. Before she knew it she was hit on the head with something and all blacked out.  
  
Robert was squabbling in the waves of people looking for Seline. The ground stopped shaking just moments ago. Unexpectedly young Serena Tsukino was there also. She had been around the store when the earthquake hit. She was sprawled on the ground. Robert immediately ran over to her mistaking her for Seline. He picked her up before the panicked inhabitants trampled her. Robert immediately put her over his shoulder and carried her back to the meeting place. He kept running trying to avoid scattered debris all over the place. He touched Serena's pulse and found that it was weak. He ran faster until he finally reached the alley. Myelin, Boeing and Mircoff were all right except for Serena now known as Seline. Myelin pulled out her communicator, "Enterprise this is Myelin there has been an accident please have a med unit ready for us. Five to beam up now!"  
  
They all shimmered in the air. . Serena was with them by mistake and she would not know about it until several hours. As they left the havoc Seline was still unconscious. Melvin, Serena's friend, picked Seline up and took her home.  
  
*****  
  
Seline arose in a bed. She smelled chicken soup. This wasn't sickbay it looked like a teenagers room and she by no means was a teenager. Then she heard a women's voice coming from outside the room. "Serena!" the voice rung.  
Seline froze in the bed. 'Where am I? This was totally not sickbay!' A women with ebony hair ran in she looked at Seline, "Serena you are up. That is good. Melvin found you on the ground after the earthquake! Oh are you okay the doctor will be here soon!" Serena realized that the women does not speak English, but in Japanese (for the sake of realism Seline can speak Japanese so her dialogue with others while on Japan will be Japanese but translated into English.).  
  
"Excuse me, but who are you? Where am I? Do I know you?" Serena clipped her words in perfect Japanese.  
  
"You must be suffering from amnesia. Your name is Serena and I am your mother, this is your room." Serena's mother (her name will be Sakura) said nervously. Sakura walked over to the bed.  
  
"What." Seline clipped back rubbing her head.  
  
"The doctor will be here soon to examine you I hope the damage was not serious." Sakura said.  
  
"No it's okay I remember now I was at the market place. I am well there is no need for a doctor...mother." Seline found it difficult to call this woman her mother. How could Robert leave without her!! Perhaps it was all an accident. For now it seams that she still has her communicator and tricorder. She would have to be this Serena person for a while.  
  
"Alright, but if you start complaining to me the doctor will have to come!" Sakura said almost relieved, "I thought I almost lost you Serena." She came over to Seline and hugged her. She had hot tears running down her cheeks. Seline felt guilty because for all she knew Serena might have died. This mother may now be childless.  
"I'm okay...mom." Seline whispered. She herself was tearing up because she felt really bad for the mother.  
  
"Mom! Mom! Is Serena up?" Sammy ran into the room.  
  
"Yes Sammy she's alright." Sakura managed a smile.  
  
The little boy came over to Seline and hugged her gently. Seline looked down at the sandy beach blond boy and hugged back. "Hi Sammy..." Serena said with false familiarization.  
  
"Come Sammy your sister needs rest."  
  
The little boy looked at Seline as if it were the last time he'd see her and left with his mother. Seline looked around the room. She found a picture of a couple on the bureau.  
  
"(Gasp)...how can this be?" Seline whispered reverently. The picture contained Serena and a young man with dark hair. Seline's eyes widened as it became more apparent to her. Serena and this man were her great-great- great-great-to the seventh power –grandparents. In fact she has a picture of them in her family archives back on earth. "How stupid can I be?" Seline was mad at herself, she quickly picked up her communicator and flipped it open. It was not working. In fact from the looks of it was bashed to h-e- (double hockey sticks). Seline was to exhaust to continue and fell asleep on her bed unwillingly.  
  
********  
  
The enterprise floated in space. It's massive hull shined in the light of the distant sun and stars. Serena was in sickbay still unconscious. Chapel kept looking at Serena's monitor attentively. Serena or Seline had been hit in the head pretty hard on the head in fact she had a concussion and a minor amnesia. Serena opened her eyes.  
  
"Is this a hospital?" she rasped.  
  
"This is sickbay. You are back in the enterprise um...Seline?" Christine stuttered. Christine was taken aback to see Seline up again.  
  
"Why do you speak English? Seline? Enterprise? What?" Serena gasped.  
  
"You must still be suffering from amnesia. I will get Doctor McCoy." Christine said softly. Christine walked out of the room into another compartment.  
  
"What I must be dreaming this isn't Tokyo! WAKE UP SERENA!" Serena banged her head and pinched her skin, but nothing happened.  
  
Doctor McCoy came in and saw Serena banging her head. McCoy yelled, " Miss Seline stop that this instance!"  
  
Serena looked up the Doctor. "Who are you!" Seline clutched at her chest but her locket was gone. Then a cold feeling suddenly began to swell in her stomach. She forgot her locket at her house. Serena suddenly fainted.  
  
"Doctor I think she has shock!" Christine ran over to Serena.  
  
"Bring me some qaudrazine nurse chapel!!" McCoy took a hypo to Serena's arm. "That amnesia must be serious if she can't even remember..." McCoy's voice trailed off. Serena awoke again this time she was just quiet.  
  
"Christine Chapel that's my name. Yours is Seline Tsukino!" Serena looked up and nodded. Whoever they were she was going to play their little game her name was Seline not Serena for now.  
  
"Yes I remember Ms. Chapel. Doctor McCoy..." Serena lied. She quickly got out of the bed and began to walk around.  
  
"Now just one (Hoover dam) minute. Miss Seline you can't just leave! You were just suffering from amnesia!" McCoy stammered.  
  
Serena was still uncertain of where she was. She looked out of one of the portholes and sees earth lying afloat in space. She gasped shrilly. This is a starship Serena thought to herself. She turned about and fainted. (Yes again, she's a very fainty person)  
  
******  
  
"Seline I am so happy that you came back." Dhalia'th spoke cheerfully. Serena just looked at Dhalia'th not sure whether she should scream or faint. Dhalia'th's skin was a bright pink and her eyes were gold.  
  
"Do I...sorry...I just don't recall who you are..." Serena said uneasily. Dhalia'th looked at Serena almost offended, but then a smile cracked on her face.  
  
"C'mon Seline what are you talking about?" Dhalia'th said. Her eyes were turning purple. Serena gave a nervous chuckle and pretended to know what she was talking about. "Don't get upset Dhalia...Th." Serena said almost laughing. Serena realized that this girl wasn't human at all. Serena walked towards what looked like a computer console.  
  
"Um... how do you turn that on?" Serena asked pointing to the computer. Dhalia'th now back to her normal complexion gave Serena a long look. Dhalia'th walked over to the console and pushed a button.  
  
"Thank you Dhalia'th." Serena said. Serena looked at the colorful screen saver. It said Starfleet command.  
  
Dhalia'th came over by Serena. Dhalia'th had fabric on top of her arms. "Seline since you are not in sickbay any longer why don't you just put on your uniform okay? I have to go back to bio lab and they may want to call you back to the bridge since Commander Spock is most likely still in sickbay."  
  
"Okay" Serena said. Dhalia'th looked at her once more and stepped out of the room. Serena began to walk around the room frantically.  
  
"This has got to be a dream it just can't be!! Maybe I can get some information on this Seline." Serena began to look around for the instruction manual of the computer. She scavenged the cabinets when all of a sudden he found it lying in the drawer covered in dust. "Looks like nobodies used it before?"  
  
Serena read a couple of passages at least the ones she understood. She kept reading on and on. She learned how to use a turbo lift and how to use a computer. She then went on and looked at the date of the book. It said published on earth 23rd century. Serena was scared all of a sudden. She didn't realize how horrible this all was. From the looks of it she will probably never see her family again and if they found out that she was not this Seline person, who just happened to carry her last name, they might kill her or something. And what of the Negaverse! The Sailor scouts couldn't beat them without her. (Hoover dam) the day she left her locket at home!  
Serena just lay on her bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
******  
  
Seline woke up with a start. Had it been a nightmare? Seline looked around and her eyes did not deceive her. She was still in Tokyo. She shivered and noticed that it was night and the window was open. She walked over to close it when she felt something warm and fuzzy in the floor. " What?" Seline mused. She looked at it and realized it was a small black cat. Seline couldn't resist so she picked it up. It had a small gold moon on its forehead. She petted its soft fur.  
  
"Hmm. Serena is that you?" The cat asked.  
  
"What the...!" Seline dropped the cat.  
"Hey what did you do that for!!!" The cat got up from the floor slowly. Seline was going to screech and cry as well as cuss, but somehow she managed to maintain composure. "You...can t-talk." Serena stuttered.  
"What do you mean I can talk? Are you still suffering from amnesia?" the cat asked in disbelief.  
  
"Okay...this must be a dream... I'm really on the enterprise right now! Wake up Seline!!" Seline pinched her skin.  
  
"Seline? Serena you have gone bonkers? C'mon now it's me Luna and you are sailor moon!"  
  
"Sailor Moon? Why that's a comic book in another dimension...?" Seline countered.  
  
"What are you talking about? At this moment really Serena the_"  
  
"Look at me, I'm having a conversation with a cat!!!  
  
"Serena!!! That Malachite has been at it again, he's at the Tokyo Park." Luna yelled  
  
"I don't under-"  
  
"There's no time for that now Serena! Where is your locket?" Luna fluidly went to Serena's bureau and grasped the locket with her paws and tossed it at Seline. "Never leave your locket out like that Serena, keep it with you at all times. Now c'mon and transform." Luna commanded.  
Seline looked at Luna perplexed. Luna gave a loud sigh, "It's moon prism power makeup!"  
  
Seline just nodded and took the locket and repeated, "Moon prism power!!" Seline was swirling in a rainbow of colors. She felt soft material forming on her body. 'This has got to be a dream' Seline thought no way can this be...  
She then began to stop swirling and she found herself outfitted in a sailor outfit. Seline was beginning to think this was real.  
  
"Come now Serena, Malachite is going to smolder Tokyo to a crisp." Luna began to crawl outside of the window with Seline along with her. Seline looked out into the night sky. Why was this happening? If only she could contact the enterprise and perhaps find Serena if she was still alive. Seline disappeared into the darkness of the night along with Luna.  
  
*******  
  
"Seline, what is your problem...?" Dhalia'th said shaking Serena from her bead. Serena lay there dueling. Dhalia'th had been calling hear name for the past 5 minutes but she did not come to. "Seline!!" Dhalia'th yelled at the top of her lungs. Serena snorted and looked up.  
  
"What? ", said Serena.  
  
"You are a disgrace to Starfleet." Dhalia'th said through gritted teeth.  
  
"A dream it's not a dream?" Serena whispered.  
  
"You a science officer even! I swear you'll get transferred!!" Dhalia'th orange eyes sparkled.  
  
"Oh my Gosh... I really... in this reality... it's not a dream?" Serena said.  
  
"Look I don't know what you are talking about, but you better go to the bridge."  
  
"Bridge? Oh yeah the bridge. Well let me slip on my uniform and I'll be off."  
  
"Whatever." Dhalia'th said taking one last look at her friend and ran out of the room.  
  
Serena picked up the uniform on the table and slipped it on. It was comfortable, but the color could be different. "This would look great with some matching earrings."  
Serena quickly left the room to the nearest turbo lift. She entered the elevator style room and commanded it to take her to the bridge.  
  
******  
  
Serena stepped onto the bridge. She began to walk around when all of a sudden she was stopped by a harsh voice.  
  
"Lieutenant Tsukino are you aware that we have been in need for your service for the past 15 minutes."  
  
"Who are –she thought better of it- sorry captain?" Serena said nervously.  
  
"Well don't just stand there go to your station!" Kirk snapped and pointed to her station.  
  
"Aye Aye sir?" Serena breathed sharply.  
  
Serena ran to her station red in the face. This captain was mean! Serena took her seat and looked at the various buttons on the panel. "Oh crap!" Serena whispered to herself sharply. There was no way she was going to survive the day.  
  
"Seline, Seline?" Uhura called out to her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I heard about what happened on the planet surface. Are you well?" The almond-eyed women asked.  
  
"Mmhm. I'm okay thank you for caring." Serena lied to Uhura.  
  
Serena turned back to her station and pretended to look busy. Why was she here? Where was this Spock person everybody was talking about? Suddenly the turbo lift doors opened and a tall man stepped in. Serena shuddered, he felt alien. Those eyebrows are so strange. No it's totally those ears!  
  
"Spock you are back." The Captain spoke loudly.  
  
"That is quite obvious captain." Spock said rather irritated for a Vulcan. He gently rubbed his forehead touching the yellowish new skin. "Lieutenant Tsukino your are dismissed." He said kindly. He began to move towards the station. Serena looked at him dumbfounded and nodded. She slowly got off of his chair and continued to walk across the bridge. She turned back just to get another look at him and walked out of the bridge. She swept the sweat off her head. She began to go to the cabin. She was not sure of what she was going to do next.  
  
******  
  
Seline found herself running along side a cat in a strange outfit in the middle of the night. "Um...Luna explain to me what are we doing?"  
  
"Serena I swear sometimes it's hard to believe that you are the princess of the moon."  
  
"What? Look I'm not who you think I am." Seline said running.  
  
"What? of coarse you're not. Serena, but right now is not the time!"  
  
"I... oh forget it."  
  
Both of them were running into the darkness. Seline was beginning to run out of breath. She began to slow down. Suddenly Luna came to a sharp stop.  
  
"What is it?" Seline asked.  
  
"I sense something from those trees. Serena his presence is here. Be very careful the others should be here by now." Luna whispered. Suddenly a movement in the bushes got their attention and all the sailors appeared.  
  
"Luna where's Malachite!" The one in the green sailor suit whispered aggressively. She formed her hand into a fist. She was panting with fury.  
  
"The coward has not shown himself yet... I suggest you all concentrate and center your powers.  
  
"Luna I'm sensing something..." Sailor mars whispered as if she were wounded. "Yes so have I he will be here shortly-" Whatever Luna was about to say it was drowned by a gust of wind.  
  
"He's here!" Mercury yelled!  
  
A silvery being seemed to materialize itself in the center of the trees. The light began to fade away from the being and He stood on land a full 6 feet high. He looked at them all with cold blue eyes the sun could not melt.  
  
"What is this? You think that all of you will be able to stop me? Fat chance." He lashed maniacally. "You will all die before the sun touches a single cherry blossom." He looked down at them and stretched forth his hand and whispered something. His hand began to glow.  
  
"Don't bet on it Malachite!" Mars screamed. "You will pay dearly if not with your head!" With that Mars began to draw energy from everywhere. She poised her fingers in a triangle. She opened her eyes wide and yelled out, "Celestial fire burn!!" Rings of fire began to form around her. The where hot white rings then like light speed they headed towards Malachite. Jupiter all of a sudden jumped up and yelled, "Jupiter thunder bash!" bolts of electricity came shooting out of her hands. The fire and electricity combined into a powerful light of fire and electricity. Seline jumped in fright of the sight. What the (h-e double hockey sticks) am I doing here!!! Seline was tempted to run, but some unknown force kept her there. Venus began to dart towards malachite. "Venus crescent beam smash!!!" She yelled. A laser beam shot out from Venus's tiara. All three powerful attacks combined hit Malachite on the chest surely enough to eradicate him. Then out of the dust and smoke a sharp cackle pierced the bitter air.  
  
"Don't be so naïve!" Malachite's voice rung in the wind.  
  
"He was not supposed to survive that!" Venus gasped.  
  
Malachite threw his dark silver cloak to the wet grass and began to chant malevolently. His hands began to glow and the wind began to blow rapidly. He laughed manically as the wind roared through the park. Without warning he let a beam of light blast from his hands. It hit the wet grass and a huge fire sparked. It began to grow bigger and bigger as the winds kept blowing. Malachite's cackle could be heard as the holocaust continued to expand across the park. The burnt grass' odor began to suffocate the warriors. Sailor Mercury snapped into action and stepped near the fire. "WATER BLAST!!" She yelled out and a thick blue liquid formed on her hands only to shape into water. The fire seamed to crystallize. Sirens could be heard coming that direction. The insane laugh that Malachite projected stopped and he vaporized out of the smoke only to slam his fist at Mercury's face. Mercury never shed a tear, but her hands formed something sharp and she shoved it into Malachite's gut. Mercury fell to the ground and Malachite staggered holding his stomach trying to stop the blood from coming out. Malachite looked half dead, but his thin mouth formed into a broad grin.  
  
"Foolish humans you'll all pay..."  
  
"YOU!!!" Mars yelled. Mars flipped in the air and knocked him down on the ground and crushed his hand.  
  
He yelled in agony and anger. Seline watched quietly. Mars turned around and looked at Seline. "Finish him off!" with that Mars kicked Malachite in the chest. Seline just looked at him. She looked at the cold eyes staring at her begging for her. Seline had never destroyed life and she had no plans to do so...  
  
"Sailor Moon! Do it!" Mars and Luna shouted in harmony. Seline looked at them both and then at the pair of those cold eyes.  
  
"I can't..." Seline said sadly.  
  
"What!" Jupiter almost yelled.  
  
Malachite breathed and then he vanished.  
  
Seline fell to her knees and almost passed out. The others stood there in disbelief. Mercury walked by her brushing her blue hair behind her ears. She touched the bruise on her cheek and he looked repulsed over what she had done earlier. She knelt by Seline and talked to her.  
  
"Serena what is the matter?" she spoke softly.  
  
"I don't know!" Seline yelled.  
  
"Weak is what you are! How can you let him go!!!" Mars shot at her.  
  
"Why couldn't you blow his head off?" Seline shot back offended by what mars said. "Well you're the one with the wand!" Mars retaliated.  
  
"Shut up you sorry excuse for a..."  
  
"Stop it both of you!" Luna commanded, "Serena what happened?"  
  
"Nothing! I want to go home now!! This is all a dream!" Seline began to run towards the exit of the park."  
  
"Serena come back here!!!" Mars bellowed. The Sirens continued to echo in the forest. Seline ran over the scourged grass and continued to run. The others stood back and watched.  
  
Seline kept running into the darkness. The soft material was transformed back to her original clothing. Seline just ran with tears in her cheeks. The cruel night wind tore at her flesh. Those eyes were so familiar to her. She sat down in the grass tired and weak. She wished more and more that it was all just a dream, but the more she wished the more it became real. Then something whispered in the darkness.  
  
A single red rose pierced the sky and stabbed the earth. Seline looked at it and then walked over to it. She plucked the rose from the earth and pricked her finger with a thorn. Serena had a powerful urge to cry out in fury, but no sound escaped her lips.  
  
********  
  
Malachite stumbled into the fortress of Queen Beryl. Darkness reigned over the black humid marble. Everything smelled of smoke, mold and burnt flesh. The Negaverse was not a pleasant place to be in. Many robed figures laughed at Malachite as he walked towards Beryl. Beryl looked furious her cold Crimson eyes Fixed on him.  
  
"What disgrace is this? Malachite how dare you show your face to me after not getting that crystal! Injured even, how disgusting! Why didn't she finish you off when she had the chance!"  
  
"My queen I am so sorry"-he grimaced- "I know I failed you-"  
  
"Failed! That is the biggest understatement of the century!" This was not Beryl's voice, but that of a young man. Beryl looked at Endymion with a small flicker of pleasure in her eyes. She looked back at Malachite.  
  
"It does not matter anymore! Something very interesting has happened. Not to far from earth, our censors have detected, a space ship. We have reason to believe that it came here from some other universe. And that girl is not sailor moon." Beryl said callously.  
  
"You can't be serious?"  
  
"I don't joke around Malachite, This is a perfect opportunity. You see that ship just happens to carry our Princess Serena. They must have switched accidentally with the other when we let Yuma destroy the city."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense..." Malachite muttered under his breath.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"How do you know all this?" Malachite stuttered slightly.  
  
"Endymion here has been spying for us on the ship. He found Serena pretending to be one of them."  
  
"What will you have me do then?"  
  
"Send out Yuma... let him have some fun on that ship. Thanks to Endymion Their Captain is also disabled at the moment so it will be quite easy to take over that ship." Beryl cackled.  
  
"Yes." Malachite said.  
  
********  
Serena had been down in the bio lab for hours. Dhalia'th had been working tedious hours with the shard blossoms. Serena was trying not to make it look like she had no idea of what she was doing. She had just learned that her duty was to test the unknown substances with reagents. Whatever those were!  
  
Her shift ended and she began to walk towards her cabin when all of a sudden a boy of about her age stopped her.  
  
"Lieutenant! There has been an accident with the main containment of dilithium."  
  
"Dilith...? An accident?"  
  
"Follow me!" said the small boy.  
  
Serena followed him down the corridor. She ran as fast as she could, but the small boy was running much faster. Serena ran out of breath so she had to stop. The boy continued to run forgetting her. Serena sat down on the cold metal floor with her blond hair collapsing on to her knees. They were going to find out soon that she was not Seline. She was on this starship with no way back to earth and no way to contact Luna.  
  
"Come back you!!!" The boy came back with his head mangled.  
  
Serena watched in horror as the boy walked over to her.  
  
"You are not Seline! Who are you!!" the boy kept walking with his hand in a convoluted position. He kept coming closer to Serena to strangle. Serena let out a scream.  
  
Serena had been dreaming again. She got up from her bed in such a fright. Dhalia'th asked what was wrong, but Serena did not answer. She looked off into space and began to cry. She knew why she had that nightmare. She had to go back to earth if she doesn't something will go wrong and it will be her fault.  
  
********  
  
Seline awoke in the cold. She had been asleep in the park for about an hour. Luna crawled over to Seline and remained quite for a while. Soon enough the other girl began to run towards them. They each wore a serene expression. Amy (Sailor Mercury) approached them unhurriedly.  
  
"Who are you?" Amy asked calmly. Rei (Sailor Mars) looked at Seline with apprehension.  
  
Seline looked up at her with sadness. Seline could not erase the eyes that had stared at her so vividly that same night. Luna looked at Seline for a long time. Seline opened her mouth to speak...  
  
"I am not who you think I am." Seline said.  
  
"That's what I thought! Are you some spy from the negaverse? Where's Serena?" Mars questioned madly at Seline.  
  
"I don't know I just want to go home!" Seline clasped her face.  
  
Sailor Jupiter (Lita) looked at Seline sadly. There was a chance that it was perhaps amnesia, but it didn't seem likely.  
  
"Perhaps we should take her to a hospital?" Lita said  
  
"No!! I am alright I just need some rest, besides it looks like Malachite will not be coming back for a while..." Seline spoke.  
  
"Hmmm... You are right, but next time don't hold back Serena." Luna commanded.  
  
They exited the park in silence. Seline was going to see if she could fix her communicator. There had to be a way for her to contact the enterprise. Seline crawled into her room quietly. Luna followed and went into her bed. Seline waited until Luna fell asleep. After much time Seline finally picked up her communicator gently. She inspected it meticulously, pressing and tuning all the buttons and fixing the dents. Then very carefully she tried to activate it.  
  
"Dhalia'th are you there?" Seline whispered hopefully, "Dhalia'th!" Seline was about to give up all hope when she heard –  
  
"This is lieutenant Dhalia'th. Who is this?"  
  
"Not so loud Dhalia'th...It's me Seline..."  
  
"What the! Seline! That is not physically possible!! Seline is sleeping in her bunk!"  
  
"Wait? What do you mean?"  
  
"Listen whoever you are this is going against Starfleet regulation goodbye!"  
  
Seline was close to tears but she didn't let them fall. She fell on her pillow and her hair scattered wildly across the bed. She was doomed, but at last she knew where Serena was, but now what would happen? The enterprise no doubt would find out that Serena was an imposter but-  
  
"So? This is why you were so hesitant?"  
  
Seline froze in her bed. Her heart thumped against her chest. Luna had been up the entire time listening to her.  
  
"Answer me Seline? That after all is your real name." Luna questioned.  
  
"My name is Seline Tsukino."  
  
*******  
  
Spock sat at his station. His head still throbbed but it no longer perturbed him. He busily looked at the scans of the planet beneath them. They were far away from its orbit, but probes had been sent to do their scanning. He saw various spurts of energy coming from the surface. And an overall force seemed to blanket the planet.  
  
"Spock? What's our current status?" The Captain asked  
  
"At this moment we are at full power but as to how we'll get back home is still under investigation. If our computers are right we did indeed go through a wormhole at warp 10."  
  
"Mr. Spock? Do you have any Idea as to how we got to warp 10?"  
  
"Well we have gone through several wormholes in the past, but most of these were unstable so we always came back to our normal space, however I believe that this wormhole we passed through was indeed stable. How we got to warp 10 though I have no idea."  
  
Kirk was disappointed he didn't know how he was going to tell his crew that they were all going to be stuck here unless there is a way to get back to normal space. Scotty was also complaining about the dilithium crystals.  
  
"Sulu take the conn..." Kirk left the bridge to see McCoy.  
  
******  
  
"Bones! I don't know what to do anymore!" Kirk relented.  
  
"What do you want me to say Jim? You have to tell the crew! It is your responsibility!"  
  
"I know bones, I know..."  
  
"Listen Jim I think there is still a chance, you just got to give the crew more time. If we really did go through a wormhole at warp 10 then ..."  
  
"Then what Bones?"  
  
"I don't know man! I'm a doctor, not a psychic!"  
  
Kirk looked away. He was tired and upset. He couldn't deal with it anymore. Sickbay was empty and cold. Everything seamed to close in on Kirk. McCoy began to talk to him, but Kirk could not hear him. Then all went black...  
  
*******  
  
"Spock get down to sickbay now!!" McCoy yelled through the COM.  
  
Spock came over to the conn and pressed the button.  
  
"What is it, doctor?"  
  
"It's the captain! Come quick!!"  
  
Spock ran towards the turbo lift.  
  
******  
" "Spock it looks like the stress was to much for him..."  
  
"Perhaps, but it is quite strange."  
  
"Spock, but when he talking to me he expressed how horrible he felt about telling them."  
  
"I see...well he is evidently not fit for command for the moment."  
  
"Oh...listen Spock I know this is going to sound strange yet from the looks of it everyone aboard this ship is under a lot of stress. It is very bizarre because although we are probably stuck here we've been in worse scrapes before... I mean Jim has had to do things far worse then..."  
  
"Indeed, for the last couple of hours I have noticed that there are some sort of—"  
  
The ship shook violently and things fell to the floor. McCoy and Spock ducked underneath a table. It was as if the Enterprise was having an earthquake. Finally the shaking stopped and everything was at peace. Spock ran over to the COM and hit the button.  
  
"Scotty! What happened?" Spock half yelled.  
  
"I couldn'a tel'ya sir it's like we ha' a' earthquake." Scotty yelled.  
  
Spock looked back at McCoy. Spock froze at the image. McCoy was dangling, long thick purple fingers wrapped around his neck. A huge creature was grabbing McCoy by the neck. It looked down at Spock and what seemed like a mouth opened up and revealed several rows of needlelike teeth. Blood red eyes opened wide, dimly lit by a light.  
  
Spock quickly reached for his phaser and began to shoot at it. The huge creature looked at Spock with rage and began to charge with McCoy still in its grasp. Spock again set his phaser on kill and shot at the creature. This time it dropped McCoy and swung its massive hand at Spock nearly taking his head. Spock swiftly went over to McCoy and picked him up. Spock took one last shot at the creature and ran out of sickbay.  
  
Spock ran with McCoy on his shoulders. The floor was vibrating as the creature tried to make its way out of sickbay. The huge sluggish thing burst the doors and it began to trample its way out onto the hallway. Shrill screams came from its mouth. The hallway began to tremble again with intense fury. Spock ran into a briefing room and closed the doors. The creature scram and the ship trembled.  
  
******  
  
Serena got up from the floor. She walked towards the door when Dhalia'th screamed. Serena looked at her in horror. Dhalia'th's skin was black like onyx and her eyes were crimson. Serena began to panic because she had no idea of what to do. The ship kept shaking and there was a loud noise coming from the outside. A noise she was all too familiar with. Serena suddenly forgot about Dhalia'th and ran out of the room. Serena followed the noise down the hall gripping on the rails as the ship shook violently.  
  
"Come on think! No wand/locket! How are you going to get rid of it?" Serena thought to herself, "how did IT get here? Does Beryl know what happened?"  
  
Serena continued to walk towards the noise until she finally saw it. Serena gasped and immediately got into the nearest briefing room. She sank onto the wall just looking up at the roof unaware that Spock and McCoy were in there.  
  
"Lieutenant Tsukino?" Spock asked.  
  
"What?" Serena said a little apprehensive.  
  
"Well Spock we can't let it get the ship! You two are scientists come up with a way to get rid of that thing!" McCoy scolded at both of them.  
  
Serena had been ignoring both of them. She was busy thinking of a way to get rid of it. "It has to work" Serena thought "It worked in the movie and it can work for me!" She looked at them with small enthusiasm. "I got it! Lets push it off the airlock! Into space!" The ship gave another violent jolt. The Vulcan looked at her placidly and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"It is a shame really, we could learn more about it, but it will have to do. We need a distraction and someone to lead it into the airlock before it can be ejected."  
  
"I can do that, but I need enough time to get out! You do all the technical stuff."  
  
"Alright then, McCoy you stay here and tell Scotty what we are going to attempt. Lets go!"  
  
Serena ran along side Spock until they found it screaming at the top of its lungs while destroying a wall. Serena gathered all her courage and she yelled at the top of her lungs to get its attention. The creature stirred and turned to look at her. Spock gawked at her boldness but tried to keep a straight face. The creature opened its ugly mouth and revealed it hideous razor like teeth and let out a piercing scream. Serena shuddered and began to walk backwards allowing the creature to advance towards them until it became evident that they had to run. Serena ran with Spock to the airlock as the creature charged after them.  
  
"Go in there, Spock." Serena said  
  
"Good luck Seline." Spock said as he ran into the control room of the airlock.  
  
Serena waited for the monster to lumber its way towards the corner. Its vibrations could be felt as it came nearer. Seline looked up to see its ugly face. She lured it into the airlock. The creature plodded its way deeper and deeper into the chamber. It attempted to swipe at Serena's head but she dogged its enormous rubbery fingers. She took one final step until she was sure the creature was at the end of the chamber and she darted for the door. She closed the entry with a swift push of a button. The creature looked back confused making its way to the door. Serena looked up at Spock desperately. He pushed several buttons and the chamber opened. Serena looked through the glass as the purple monstrosity was sucked into the vacuum of space.  
  
Serena sat down on the ground wiping the sweat off her forehead. Spock came down from the control center rather flustered.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked. Serena half nodded when something flashed in her brain. She gasped and clasped her mouth.  
  
"Dhalia'th! I left her by herself she was screaming she was in pain! Oh my go..."  
  
"We will go to her right now."  
  
They made the short trip to Serena's cabin. Serena went through the door and found Dhalia'th on the ground. Her skin color had somewhat changed. Serena tried to help her but didn't know how. Spock entered the room and saw what had happened.  
  
"She is in shock Seline. We need to get her to sickbay or else."  
  
Spock hit the intercom button to speak with Uhura.  
  
"Uhura how many casualties?"  
  
"At the moment sir none...what was that thing, sir?"  
  
"Unknown at the moment, but it should not be a problem anymore."  
  
"Sir that was not the only problem after that thing got in here we experienced not only tremors but there was a strong energy field hitting us as well. We also have a problem in engineering."  
  
Spock gave a small sigh. He looked worried for a Vulcan. Serena looked at him anxiously. Dhalia'th gave a small cough and sat up.  
  
"What's going on?  
  
"Dhalia'th! What the hell! For a moment I thought you were... I mean you were screaming! You were all black and...and-"  
  
"Calm down Seline. It was those (Hoover dam) shard blossoms. I had breathed in their pollen and when that horrible noise started, I could just see myself burn up. I've never turned that dark before I freaked! Then I lost consciousness I suppose." Dhalia'th said taking in a deep breath. " Everything happens to me!" She turned around and saw Spock. She mouthed to Seline "Why is he here?"  
  
"It's a long story Dhalia'th." Seline said. Spock turned to face them both.  
  
"I need to go Lieutenants." He made his way across the room and left. Dhalia'th looked at Seline with dread.  
  
"I can not believe that he just saw me like this!" Dhalia'th said getting up looking over to the cracked mirror. "I look like crap!"  
  
"You have the hots for him?!" Serena enquired trying to stifle a giggle.  
  
"You act as if you haven't known that!" Dhalia'th said.  
  
"Spock? Hmm. You two would make a good couple."  
  
"Shut up Seline, don't say that! It's not funny, if any one finds out it will be Christine Chapel all over again. She'll be after my blood." [1] Serena made a mental note not to say anything, but then suddenly realized what had just happened. Her head began to hurt as her heart sank beneath her stomach. Serena realized that she could no longer be Seline Tsukino. Queen Beryl knew about her being here. Both the Ship and the Earth were in danger now.  
  
"Dhalia'th this ship is in danger... I know it sounds crazy, but I am telling you the truth"- Dhalia'th fixed her a cold stare-"I am not Seline... my name is Serena Tsukino."  
  
******  
  
"So you have been hiding the truth from us the entire time?" Luna said exhausted.  
  
"Well I thought that it was all just a nightmare! I mean come on who's ever heard of a talking cat! This is an alternate universe to me! In my world all of you are just characters of a very old Japanese comic book."  
  
"Listen I don't care where you are from where is Serena? Is she up there with the rest?"  
  
"It would seem so, but what is the big deal anyway? She is safe up there!"  
  
"Not for long Seline, it won't be long until the Negaverse finds out. We are all doomed. How are we going to get her back?"  
  
"Listen calm your jets, see this Luna? I can talk to her on it."  
  
Luna paced up and down the bed.  
  
"I believe we are all in grave danger... If Beryl knows she'll be after you and there is no doubt in my mind that she will kill Serena and all those aboard on that ship."  
  
"But why? Listen all my ship and crew want to do is leave this universe... we mean you no harm!" Seline said troubled.  
  
"You say we are all comic book characters? Have you ever read any of them?"  
  
Seline closed her eyes trying to remember the old Japanese story that was considered legend now. "I remember something about a moon princess and a crystal Beryl wants the crystal." Luna nodded. Seline turned the knobs on the small communicator.  
  
*******  
  
Beryl was yelling at her minions. "How could this happen? One of my best Yoma destroyed?" Her red eyes flared with anger, "Malachite!! What is the meaning of this! I have had enough destroy that ship, obliterate it!" She commanded at all of them.  
  
"Is that wise my queen?" Endymion's cold voice asked, "They have an incredible amount of energy aboard that ship, not to mention the people living in there. This would be s perfect opportunity to take all of it and use it to restore the negaverse."  
  
"Wise as always, love. Yes we'll do that and we'll kill the princess. The crystal will be ours the other energy won't be necessary." She cackled, "Do what you must!"  
  
*******  
  
"Serena?" Dhalia'th said incredulously, "I think you are still suffering from amnesia!" Dhalia'th walked towards the COM system when a loud chirping sound began to emanate from her desk. "Is that my com?" Dhalia'th said irritated. She picked it up and answered,  
  
"Lieutenant Dhalia'th speaking."  
  
"Dhalia'th don't shut off okay, listen very carefully, it's me... Seline." Dhalia'th sat on her bed in surrender.  
  
"Really? Well I guess it all makes sense now! Seline where the heck are you?"  
  
"On this Earth in Japan! Listen okay I think there was a switch when the earthquake happened down her. However, that's not really the problem, there is a lot more going on in this planet than you think. The ship is in danger and if we don't get Serena out of there and leave we are all going to die!"  
  
"Listen I don't know how we are going to explain this to the captain or anything! Weird stuffs been going on here! We've just been invaded by something and the ships a mess. You have no idea how screwed we are!"  
  
"Calm down Dhalia'th. Is Serena with you?"  
  
"Yeah... here it's for you!" Dhalia'th gave the communicator to Serena.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Serena? Listen you have to get out of there! Do you understand?" Luna said impatiently.  
  
Serena was about to respond when the ship gave another violent shake.  
  
"All hands on deck! Go to battle stations! All hands on deck ..." The ships alarms were blaring.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Dhalia'th exclaimed exasperated.  
  
Seline's communicator went static.  
  
"Something is happening out there!" Luna said, "We have to help them!"  
  
"How? There is no ship! We are really screwed!" Seline said very annoyed.  
  
"We don't need one." Luna said coolly "I'll summon the rest." Luna leapt out of Seline's bed and out into the window. She looked back and ran off into the night. Seline got out of the bed and began to try and get back to the enterprise.  
  
******  
  
"Okay so not only am I trapped in another universe, but there is an imposter on board! And now the ship is being attacked!" Dhalia'th said in disbelief as she scrabbled to the bridge. Serena followed her quickly towards the main bridge.  
  
"Listen", Dhalia'th said quietly through her teeth, "Just sit at your station and pretend you know what you are doing!"  
  
Serena nodded and went into the bridge. Dhalia'th pointed to her station and went off to hers. Serena sat down and nearly got a headache from all the buttons and screens on her panels. The captain was looking tenser than before. (Yes people he came back, um I'll come up with a good back-story) Serena looked at the viewer and was shocked to see what was on it. An enormous Crystalline Ship floated just ahead of them. It was grotesque and gloomy. The light from the sun revealed several needle-like things glowing at the tip. Serena gasped, "Could this be from the Negaverse? This ship is no match for it; I mean look at the Captain. He knows it too...", Serena thought to herself feeling quite helpless. The captain turned around with his chair and looked at Spock.  
  
"Spock status report." He commanded. The Vulcan quickly turned to face him, his passive face not betraying the inner turmoil writhing in him.  
  
"Captain, at this moment we have only impulse engines available. We have sustained fifty eight percent damage to our hull and we are totally disarmed." Spock said very gravely and went back to his panel. The captain looked down in dismay and commanded once more. "What is the status of that thing?"  
  
"It is over three miles wide and five miles high...it seems to be radiating an incredible amount of energy unknown to us. It weapons are based of some form of antimatter and matter fission..."  
  
"We've been in worse situations Mr. Spock... Chekov divert all power to the shields...Uhura send a message tell them we are here in peace..." Kirk said regaining some confidence. Spock cocked an eyebrow and went back to his work.  
  
*****************  
  
New chapters coming soon! Review please! ----------------------- 


	2. hehehe

#####  
  
Disclaimer: None of it is mine!!!!! It all belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Paramount!  
  
Read this First.  
  
Authors Note: Let me explain myself. I began writing this fic since the beginning of 2003. I have since been off and on which explains why some of the ideas in this fic are a little discombobulated (did I use that word out of context?) Any way I have stated before that this is AU! I am so sorry if you feel that I am not staying true to the story, but do you know what the meaning of an alternate universe is? Anyways I still love you Snow Queen (anonymous review) I valued your honest opinion. I am really trying hard to finish this.  
  
And I am quite aware that Beryl did not know that Serena was the moon princess, while Darien was brainwashed...but for the sake of the story...I am really sorry.  
  
Dedication: To Snow Queen my first Flame and Eric's Kitten First one to review this story. My fluffy love to all of you  
  
Chapter two  
  
..."We've been in worse situations Mr. Spock... Chekov divert all power to the shields...Uhura send a message tell them we are here in peace..." Kirk said regaining some confidence. Spock cocked an eyebrow and went back to his work.  
  
Seline and the other scouts stood around in a circle.  
  
"So this explains a lot. Why did you not tell us this in the beginning?" Lita said. Seline shook her head and refused to give an answer. Luna cut into the circle and looked up at the girls.  
  
"It is not of importance. Serena and those people are in danger. We must help them! Now Seline imagine the ship with all your might and repeat the following words: Sailor moon power transport!" (That is probably incorrect. I haven't watched the show since the fifth grade! Curse you Cartoon Network!!!!! Die Hamtaro!!!)  
  
Seline nodded and closed her eyes. She grasped hold of as many images as she could. She pictured the enterprise so that her heart could almost feel like it was there. Her mouth parted and repeated the words. She felt herself being lifted and caressed by a warmth and light that seemed to calm her stressful spirit.  
  
Serena watched in horror as the spacecraft bombarded them with strange electric bursts. The ship trembled as if it were alive and in pain. "I wish I could do something but I am totally powerless." She thought silently to herself.  
  
"Spock is there anyway we can infiltrate that ship?"  
  
"Yes sir, it is quite possible."  
  
"Spock, Take the con. I'm going in there."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I am going to blow it up from the inside."  
  
"And how may I ask are you going to do that?" Bones cut in.  
  
"You leave that up to me. Listen, if that thing doesn't blow in about 30 minutes your orders are to leave."  
  
"We can't-  
  
"Just do it!"  
"You are mad!"  
  
"Listen Bones, if we don't do this there won't be anything to come back to!"  
  
"You aren't going alone! I am going with you!"  
  
"All right, Spock, keep track of us."  
  
"Lets go!"  
  
Kirk got off of his command chair and took one the security's phaser. McCoy followed him. Spock took the con and pressed a button.  
  
"Mr. Scott prepare to transport Captain Kirk to the enemy ship."  
  
"You shouldn't have let him go! He will be killed." Seline blurted out.  
  
"Ms. Tsukino back to your post." Spock said trying to keep himself from yelling at the small blonde. Dhalia'th scowled at Serena.  
  
"Uhura continue communications, Chekov divert all power to the shields."  
  
"Mr. Spock, I am picking up signals from the ship."  
  
"On Screen."  
  
The screen shifted and revealed a dark place. Someone sat in the middle of a chair. Uhura felt the hair on her neck rise. A cold cackled echoed through the bridge.  
  
"Greeting Enterprise. Your doom is at hand. You have the princess aboard your ship. Give her to us and you can be on your way. We know you do not belong here."  
  
"Princess? Who are you and-  
  
"Don't play stupid with me you strange creature! Give us the princess?"  
  
Serena gave Dhalia'th a glance and mouthed the words: sorry. Serena got up and ran in view of the screen.  
  
"Here I am Beryl. Take me and let them go." Serena yelled at Beryl. The entire bridge crew sat there mouth agape.  
  
"Lieutenant! Back to your post!" Spock commanded. Serena gave him a small smile.  
  
"I am not Seline, my name is Serena." Just as Serena a strange humming sound began to vibrate in the bridge.  
  
"Serena!!" Luna voice could be heard as all of the scouts materialized on the ship.  
  
"Vat is going on?" Chekov said swishing his chair to face the scouts.  
  
"Yes, indeed, what is going on??" Spock said scrutinizing the scouts.  
  
"This is all too convenient!" Beryl cackled.  
  
"Beryl!" Mars said making her hands into a fist.  
  
"Seline!" Dhalia'th said embracing her friend, "Oh, gods talk about a case of mistaken identity. What is really going on?"  
  
Seline shook her head and walked over to Serena, "Here I think this belongs to you." Seline said taking off the crystal brooch. Serena took the crystal and brought it to her chest.  
  
"Sailors lets blast this piece of trash!" Serena said looking at them and then diverting her attention at Beryl.  
  
"You think you can defeat me?" Beryl said laughing, "I wasted your mother once before and you wouldn't dare try to use that while the captain of that ship is here. Oh, yes I am quite aware that he is here." She said brandishing a pair of sharp small teeth.  
  
I will finish soon please review. Flame if thou must. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine

Chapter 3 the Sacrifices we Make

"You think you can defeat me?" Beryl said laughing, "I wasted your mother once before and you wouldn't dare try to use that while the captain of that ship is here. Oh, yes I am quite aware that he is here." She said brandishing a pair of sharp small teeth.

" Mr. Scott pull them out of there!" Spock yelled into the comm.

" I cannot sir, they have placed an energy field around their ship we can't pull them out."

" Keep trying Scott!"

" Beryl bring no harm upon him I will take his place," Serena said looking at Beryl.

" Exactly what I wanted to hear Princess." Beryl said as she took hold of a silver chain and pulled it near her, both Kirk and McCoy were bound to it, they seemed to be unconscious.

" Now Princess prepare to board my ship and no funny business or I will not

hesitate to destroy that craft." The transmission ended.

" Well scouts it was one hell of a trip," Serena said clutching the crystal firmly in her hand, not wanting to let it go.

" Serena, we can not hand over the crystal this may sound cold and callous of me to say, but these people are expendable." Mars whispered to Serena " They may be kind but—

" The good of the many out weigh the needs of the few." Spock finished Mar's sentence. Serena looked at everyone and then looked at Seline who had her regular clothes on, an idea was formulating in her mind.

" Sailor Moon I'll take your place she won't realize that we switched." Seline said walking towards the scouts, " I will create a distraction, Spock you must hightail it out of here as soon as you get the captain and the doctor back do not wait for me I will not be coming back."

" That is very noble of you Ms. Tsukino—

" And that's the way I want to go Mr. Spock." Seline said sharply.

Dhalia'th was too proud of her friend to be in a state of sadness.

" Then it will be done Ms. Tsukino, here take this pen and say turn me into sailor moon." Luna said as she handed Seline the magic moon pen. Seline did just that and in a sparkle and glimmer her apparel was that of Sailor Moon's, it was then that the likeness between the both of them became apparent.

Seline looked at her chest and realized that there was an exact replica of the crystal on her broach.

" This isn't right Luna," Serena said looking at Seline, " You should not give your life this is my quarrel."

" These are my friends and companions Serena I must do what I can to save them you would do the same, but you have something that you cannot give and I have nothing to lose." Seline said calmly, " Besides I have this," Serena said pulling out a small phaser, " I figure I can take a couple of them with me eh, send me there now." Seline said as she placed herself in the center of the sailor scouts, they knew what they had to do…

Seline knew this was her destiny she was never happy until now knowing that she would finally be able to contribute to a cause, her body felt at peace and she took one last look around the bridge before it vaporized…

* * *

Seline's eyes opened and saw the interweaving crystals that made up the interior of the dark craft. It was cold and humid nothing actually human could live in there for long. 

" Serena…" Said a cold masculine voice from the shadows, " A wise choice it was to surrender the crystal."

" Who are you?" Serena yelled out.

" Don't you recognize my voice?" said the man as he stepped out of the darkness and allowed her to look at him. Seline held her breath not wanting to breath, it was the young man from the picture in Serena's room, but the small glint of warmth in his face was gone replaced by cruelty.

" I do not know you." Seline said curtly, " Take me to your Queen I am done with this idiocy."

Endymion almost looked Hurt, Seline caught on quickly to the situation this man had once been Serena's lover.

" What did you expect me to do, run and kiss you?" Seline said taunting the man despite his good looks Seline found him to be repulsive.

Endymion grinned, " There is no time for that your death is at hand."

" I understand that now take me to your Queen." Seline said, " I have what you desire and I expect that you allow the captives to leave."

Endymion said nothing and led her away to the Queen's chambers.

* * *

" Vat is taking so long!" Chekov said impatiently, " You don't think that witch would take back her promise?" 

Chekov had spoken for everyone aboard the ship; they all knew that any more fire from the ship would be the end of them all. However, they would not leave without their captain.

The scouts watched the view screen with no expression they had faith that all would go well but in case something went wrong they were prepared to take whatever precautions necessary.

Serena was the only one betraying any emotion.

" Mr. Sulu did the Captain and the Doctor manage to implant any of the explosives prior to their capture." Spock said. Sulu's hands deftly went over his control panel scanning the craft.

" Just a few sir, all will be detonating in a couple of minutes, we don't have much time."

" Mr. Chekov start the engines we will have to leave them behind if they do not come soon." Spock said knowing that the crew may hate him for the rest of his life.

" Aye sir." Chekov said quietly placing the commands. Uhura cursed silently to herself as she wiped small tears from her eyes, she understood there was nothing they could do unless Seline did her job quickly.

* * *

Beryl sat on her throne gazing off into her own view screen unaware of what the crew of the enterprise had in store. 

" My Lady the Princess is here." Endymion said pushing Seline forward. Beryl's rouge eyes brightened.

" Well Queen Beryl release them and I shall give you this." Seline said holding out the crystal in her palm, " I am done and here to do your bidding."

Beryl's hands waved over the comatose bodies of Kirk and McCoy reviving them and undoing the silver chain.

Kirks eyes fluttered open and he realized again where he was and looked directly at Seline. He was about to call out her name, but Seline's eyes told him to do otherwise.

" Well I will send them away for you, but answer me This Princess, how is it that these humans are special enough to deserve this sacrifice of yours. Somehow I am not so sure I want that crystal anymore the energy on that ship is good enough to pit it against that crystal.." Beryl said hesitantly.

" Don't be greedy Beryl I have what you want let them go there isn't enough time.."

" There is plenty of time for me not for you I am afraid." Beryl said flicking her wrist both McCoy and Kirk vanished.

" Are they safe aboard the ship?" Seline demanded. Beryl nodded. The view screen showed the Enterprise leaving.

Seline smiled and pulled out her phaser on the Queen and all of hell broke Loose.

" IN MY DOMAIN YOU WILL NOT WIN!" Beryl screamed as the explosives went off aboard the ship.

" That was not my intention Queen Beryl," Seline flung the fake crystal at Beryl, "This will hopefully be your end as well."

Seline shot the killer rays at Beryl from her phaser each one hitting her in the chest. The queen sent a burst of dark energy at Seline, which sent her crashing into the wall.

" Insolent little whore I will destroy you with the very gift you presented me." Beryl said placing the crystal on her dark scepter.

Seline smiled despite the pain that seared in her body Beryl did not yet understand what was going on.

" Why do you smile even in your death Princess!" beryl yelled as the crafts interior was destroying itself all around them, " I can escape this and you will not! Stop SMILING!" Beryl sent a dark crystal right through Seline's abdomen.

" I am not Serena…" Seline smiled with her last breath and collapsed. The last thing she saw was the look of reality dawning on Beryl's face and then a white light…

* * *

The Captain and the Doctor materialized on the bridge of the ship. 

" Tsukino is still in there Spock get her out of there!" Kirk said reaching over to his chair, Spock immediately got up.

"Spock!" McCoy yelled, " Did you hear the captain the girl is still in that death trap."

" I heard him Dr. McCoy…" Spock stopped and looked in to the view screen the ship was beginning to implode, " We need to leave right now."

Chekov nodded and the ship began to leave the sector.

" Captain we do not have time to explain." Spock said coldly. Dhalia'th began to sob quietly to herself; Uhura hugged her in attempts to provide comfort.

Serena and the other sailor scouts put their heads down.

The craft disintegrated carrying whatever life there was left in it to an end.

" Spock? Why we could have saved her." Kirk said almost furiously. Serena turned and looked at Kirk.

" Tsukino?" Kirk said in relief.

" No captain, I am afraid not."

* * *

The Enterprise reached the orbit around Mars thousands of miles away form the destruction. 

" I am Princess Serenity of the Moon and these are My Sailor Scouts." Serena said in to the Commanding crew of the enterprise.

" Why all the charades?" Kirk asked curtly very bitter about loosing his science officer, " Why did you not explain?"

Serena was out of words; they had come very close to giving Beryl the crystal.

" We are very sorry about Seline Tsukino, but she did what she did to save your ship and to maintain the well being of our universe." Mercury said trying to explain it to Kirk. He sighed and looked at Spock, who nodded at him confirming the veracity of what mercury had said.

" She will receive the highest honors any Starfleet officer can receive for her brave deeds. Assuming that we can ever get home." Kirk said defeated realizing that the ship was in no condition for any sort of drastic attempts.

" We can help you with that." Venus said, " The crystal Serena it can help them?"

Serena looked down at the crystal it was both a blessing and a curse.

" Even in her death Seline has saved you." Serena said sadly, " I ask that all of you concentrate on your home your universe, I am going to need all the energy I can get to send you home."

" Can you really do it?" McCoy said eyeing the small crystal.

" If you believe." Serena said placing the crystal on her moon scepter.

" Uhura send on a message through out the entire ship tell them that they need to think of home, tell them we are going home." Kirk said giving the last bit of faith he had.

" Sailor's lets do this …MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Serena Waved her wand in a circular motion collecting every amount of energy and focused it on the thoughts of everyone aboard the ship. The scouts formed a half circle and focused the energy of their powers into the crystal.

" Home, send these people home." Serena thought to herself as the light of the crystal overpowered the room it was so bright that she lost sight of all the rest. Time seemed to bend in her fingers and for just and instant she saw Seline smiling at her it was done.

* * *

Every one woke up. 

Kirk lifted his head he was back on the bridge not sure whether they had been successful.

" Sulu, Sulu!" Kirk said trying to wake him up.

" What Captain?" Sulu said lifting his head from the panel.

"Where are we?"

Sulu quickly looked over at his panel, " Sir, we are home."

" They did it!" Kirk said clenching his fist in excitement they made it home, " Spock we are home!"

" I heard Captain," Spock said looking out into the familiar stars in space.

" Prepare a message to Starfleet report to them the death of Lieutenant Tsukino and the honors she shall receive for act of bravery and send her family my condolences." Kirk said as he looked at Dhalia'th, Seline's best friend. " Chekov set coordinates to the nearest star base and lets get the hell out of here."

" Aye Captain."

* * *

Epilogue 

" And that is what happened to your Daughter Mr. And Mrs. Tsukino" Dhalia'th said as she took in a drink of tea, Seline's mother was crying into her husband's shoulder.

" We are grateful for your service Ms. Dhalia'th it is a comfort to us learning about her death."

" I wish my visit to your home would have been for other reasons, but I have brought you several medals in her honor and the sword given only to those whom gave it there all, I hope they bring honor to your family." Dhalia'th said giving them the relics of glory and such.

" Ms. Dhalia'th I want you to know that Seline thought of you very highly in fact she loved you as much as a she would a sister had she one. You know her birthday was coming soon, but now I will have no daughter to present it to, here you may have it Dhalia'th for being such a good friend to my daughter." Ms. Tsukino handed Dhalia'th something a small packet.

" Thank you Ms. Tsukino I will treasure it always I must take my leave of you now may the great bird of the galaxy bless you." And with that said Dhalia'th left the small cottage.

As she made her way to the small transporting booth she unwrapped the small brown packet and got the shock of her life.

Within the brown paper lay a golden chain bound to a small spherical crystal shining mischievously in the daylight.

* * *

The End!

* * *

Note to all readers: To all of those who read or review my gratitude to all flamer's and encourager's alike. Writing this little diddy was no easy task for me seeing as that I have many other projects. This is probably the corniest, badly written and loophole infected story in all of Fanficiton archives, but I am proud of it and I love it! I love Star Trek and Sailor moon if you are at all offended by poor story quality I am really sorry!


End file.
